Voices in the Wind
by JFiles42
Summary: "A storm is coming" is all that Master Plo Koon's padawan, Keeva Cornick knew as the clone wars began. With the help of her friends and master, keeva might be able to survive the clone wars and maybe, just maybe become a Jedi Knight. (This story will contain all of the favorites of the clone wars; including Karen Traviss's Republic Cammando, and John Jackson Miller's A New Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story so please go easy on me! This story will focused on my OC and her life and training going through the clone wars; but her life will cross paths will all the favorites of the clone wars, Karen Traviss's Republic Commando, and John Jackson Miller's A New Dawn. Disclaimer: Disney owns everything.

Voices in the wind

Chapter 1: A storm is coming

"_Something is coming_" a voice on the wind said stopping Keeva in her tracks. _"Prepare for Change" _the bodiless voice whispered to her as it faded.

"Keeva, come in Keeva. Hello are you receiving?" Ahsoka's voice said.

"Nope I don't think that she seems to have a signal" Caleb joked. Her friend's voices cut through her concentration. She was trying so hard to listen for the voice again, but her friend's chatter distracted her.

"Sorry Guys" she said sheepishly "I must have started to day dream" she said; Keeva didn't understand why she didn't tell her closest friends about the voice she had heard. All of them were younglings in the Jedi Temple and they all shared a connection to the force, but Keeva was different. Keeva was always hyper aware of the forces present in everyday life; she could sense and connect with anything that had the force flowing through it. She acted on instinct when it came to force using; as a child she needed no guidance and very little training or supervision when it came to learning how to use her force abilities. The force was second nature to her and tapping into the universe and feeling its ebb and flow, was as easy as breathing. Keeva sometimes thought that the force whispered to her pieces of the future. She would not tell her friends about this voice it would only worry them, and they had enough to worry about as it was.

"As I was saying" Ahsoka continued "now that the war has started do you think that all the Jedi masters and knights will be too busy being generals that they will not take new padawans to train?"

"Oh I hope not" groaned Caleb "I don't really fancy myself as a force sensitive famer" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Caleb; you'll be picked. The Jedi order won't kick you out to grow plants on some far off planet! I think you are over reacting just the tiniest bit" Ahsoka said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Me over react? Hardly; you have Master Plo Koon who would take you as his padawan in a heartbeat." Caleb said "unlike me, I don't have a Plan B or plan A for that matter" Caleb whined.

"No plan and you call yourself a Jedi?" Keeva joked "don't let master Windu hear that; he's always going on about being prepared for anything that may happen. I think we will all find masters" Keeva said with a smile; as she said the words the force hummed happily in her soul and she knew that her words were the truth. "In fact" she said her smile getting bigger "I have noticed Master Billaba keeping a closer eye on you; I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you to be her padawan any day now, since she will be shipping off to lead her troops soon." Caleb was ginning now with an excited glint in his eyes.

"You really think so?" He asked

"Yes, I've noticed the same thing" Ahsoka nodded "you two get along great I think she would be a great master to have"

"You're right" Caleb agreed "I hope she does ask me; she would be a great master to learn from"

"Everything will work out in the end you'll see" Keeva said "Ahsoka you will be Master Plo's padawan and Caleb you will be paired with Maser Billaba; we will all see a lot of fighting and be in many battles but in the end we will survive the war, the republic will win and we will become Jedi Knights and none of us will be force sensitive farmers." As Keeva said these words a sense of dread filled her soul and as the last words left her mouth the voice on the wind whispered to her again; filling her with dread and fear. The voice simply said "_You are so very wrong, something is coming; a storm"_


	2. Chapter 2: Not Afraid

Chapter 2: Not afraid

Keeva did not have time to be afraid of the future; she could sometimes predict the future using the force, but she had been wrong before. Not everything that force told her happened, so she didn't worry about what the voice had said; besides she was much too busy to worry about voices in the wind and dark future events when she was trying to find a master that would take her as their padawan. Master Depa Billaba had the night before asked Caleb to be her padawan learner; Caleb had left early that morning giving Ahsoka and keeva a smile and a hug. "Bye farmer boy" Keeva said with a smile "be careful now you don't have Ahsoka and I to watch your back"

"Yeah, and save some separatist for us to fight; we will be out there next you know" Ahsoka joked. The group gave each other one last hug, as Caleb was turning to leave Keeva said

"Caleb May the force be with you" Caleb smiled at his closest childhood friends.

"May the force be with you too" he said seriously as he turned and walked away to begin his training as a padawan.

The war against the separatist was waging on hundreds of fronts on different planets all over the galaxy, and the jedi were spread very thin; keeva was determined to help the republic in any way she could. This is why she was practicing in an outdoor exercise area working on her lightsaber drills. She was going to train her hardest so she would be able to help with the war efforts. She let the force flow through her as she went through her lightsaber exercises; her dual lightsabers at first going slowly through the motions, then with each correct and perfectly done set she would increase her speed until he sabers were just a blur of turquoise and gold flashing before her. She worked until her muscles ached and sweat was dripping down her face. Her exhaustion started to break her concentration and her thoughts wandered away from her drills; her mind wandered back to the voice telling her she was wrong. Wrong about what though; that they would not find masters, that they would not become Jedi Knights, or worse they would lose the war and possibly not survive it? She stopped mid drill deactivating her lightsabers; as the blades disappeared she whispered to the empty outdoor practice room.

"A storm?" she asked, there was no reply; the wind just blew in her face and stayed silent. Anger flared in her "you're wrong" she growled "you're wrong, I'll prove you wrong" she yelled as she picked up a rock, she looked up into the cloudless sky "I'll weather your storm, just wait and see, I'll prove you wrong" she challenged the open air "I'm not afraid, let your storm come" She yelled as she threw the rock in her hand aiming for invisible enemies "I'm not afraid of a little water… and I can swim too!"

"Well that is useful information" a deep voice said behind her. Keeva spun around surprised to see Master Plo Koon watching her with his hands behind his back. Keeva was shocked to say the least; she was always able to sense when people were near her, how she had missed the Jedi Master who was so close confused her. "What storm are you waiting for young one?"


End file.
